Punishments For Order-66
by Piros Parduc
Summary: What happened to CT-7567 after Order-66? Well I know a dead man walks the galaxy. I know, because I am the dead man. I was CT-7567, I was the Clone named Rex. Now I'm just a name in the wind, hunting the the traitors I onced called brothers. Now the will meet the punishment for obeying Order-66. O/C characters, please Read and Review. Rated T for minor language and violence...
1. Journal Entry One

Punishments of Order-66

_Clones were never meant to be the pawns of the Separatists or the 'Dark Side'. We died fighting for the Jedi. My name was Captain Rex, CT-7576, I was a clone, loyal to the true Republic. Then came the Order. Order-66. It was telling us to kill and betray the men and women we followed for so many years for an unknown cause. Many of my 'brothers' followed through, saying it was what we were made for. I didn't believe them and for that, they tried to silence me. CC-2224, Cody, silenced me himself. After firing on General Kenobi he said to me and smiled, "It'd be nice to have his light saber, wouldn't it Rex?" _

_I screamed at him, throwing off my helmet and grabbed him, "Why'd you do it Cody? He trusted us and you killed him?" he glared at me, pushed me back and looked at me,_

"_It's what we're made for Rex." those were the last words he said to me before raising his blaster and shooting me in the chest, I stumbled back and fell into the sinkhole. General Kenobi saved me, he used the Force to slow my decent and it saved me. I never got to thank him though. I waited and waited until I drifted from view and then I moved. The pain was excruciating and I couldn't breathe. I found a ship and a cloak. I used them to my advantage, I disguised myself and fled from the planet. Few Jedi initially survived the attacks and I can only tell with my simple knowledge, that more will die in this bloodbath of a war. There are only two Jedi, I know that knew Anakin Skywalker well. Obi-wan Kenobi and Ashoka Tano. I'm not sure what became of Ashoka after she escaped a Jedi cruiser in hyper-space. I've been searching for her, hoping she doesn't try to kill me after many of the men under her command tried to betray her. Thirteen of the men she had come to know protected her escape and all lost their lives doing it. Sadly I was not there to protect her too._

_It's been almost a year now since Cody "killed' me. I've been living on Coruscant, in the shadows, performing minor acts of sabotage on the Stormtroopers. I've dyed my hair and let a beard grow out, ha, Gregor would get a kick out of it. Poor Gregor, killed while trying to protect a Jedi Padawan from the 501__st__. My own men, attacked the Jedi following Darth Vader. I would have never thought it to be possible, but again I was proven wrong. Storm Troopers raid the undergrounds of Coruscant, killing and pillaging anyone and anything. My apartment is on the and thirty-seventh floor of a building in the undergrounds. The Stormtroopers have raided my apartment before, finding a blaster and some credits. They took them both, luckily they didn't find my secret compartments where I store my Clone armor and 'other' supplies._

_Tomorrow, I will begin my war on the Republic…_


	2. Actions - Present Day

_**Present Day -:-**_

I walked calmly into the bar and took a seat next to a Tusken Raider, he looked me over and went back to drinking, the bartender came over to me and asked me what I wanted, I placed my order and took my drink. Standing up, I swallowed some of the drink down just as some Stormtroopers walked in. Starting to sway and stumble, I fell onto a trooper and spilt the remaining contents on his shined armor.

"What the…damn you!" He shoved me down, "You're gonna pay!" I handed his blaster to another trooper. He clenched his fists and grabbed my shirt, I locked my iron grip around his wrist and looked him in the face.

"Really?" I kicked him in the gut and he stumbled back, I jumped up and the bar went silent. I swung and hit him in the helmet, my knuckles cracked but the helmet came off. I grabbed him and flipped him over, grabbing his blaster along the way, I rolled and he slammed against the counter, drinks spilling onto him, I turned and fired on the three troopers standing there, they fell and I could here sirens. I looked back and saw him pressing the emergency button on his wrist, he smiled, blood running down from his shattered nose.

"You've lost, there's no survival for you now." the sirens came closer and I could see the flashing lights, boots pounded inside and almost in slow-motion I spun my back to the men and ran toward the counter, the blaster bolts singeing my jacket and burning the counter, two Twi'lek were hit and went down, the Tusken Raider turned and fired his automatic rifle at the Stormtroopers, they quickly filled him with holes, his body slumped down between the stools.

"Damn it." I cursed under my breath, the glasses and drinks splattering me as I dove over the counter. I ducked under the counter and grabbed my collapsible rifle. I assembled it with shaking hands and slammed a clip into it.

"The target is behind the counter."

"Affirmative, surrender now or you will be killed."

"That's better than the last offer I was given by one of you imbeciles." I launched myself up and fired on the Stormtroopers, three fell upon instant contact and the other two were injured. I hopped over the counter and grabbed the Raider's gun and pulled the lever, letting it vent and recharge. I heard more boots and yelling, I pressed a button on my wrist and my camouflage generator activated, rendering me invisible to the naked eye. The Stormtroopers charged in with their guns raised and tactical sights ready. I moved around them and readied the rifle. One of them checked the two survivors and shook his head.

"They're going to die if we don't get them out of here." I gasped, it was Geany, I growled under my breath and leveled the weapon with his head. Breathing deeply I pulled the trigger and the gun flared. Geany was shot first and then I turned on the troopers on my left and leveled the rifle, tearing through them and riddling the back wall with burns, I dropped the rifle when it overheated and sprinted for a table I knocked over, I dove behind it and grabbed two sub-machine blasters. I bent my knees and dove away, the table splintering from all of the rounds slamming into it. I fired at the six troopers standing there and aimed for the middle one's grenade, I hit it and it exploded, tearing him and the others apart, I was thrown back and hit the wall. I groaned and stood up, brushing debris off me, I was burned and bleeding, I dropped the rifles and stumbled out with the other survivors, the Stormtroopers were fooled and let me by.

I by a medical center where I had an old Clone Medic check me out.

"Damn Rex, what happened?"

"Some Stormtroopers came into a bar I was at and a Tuscan Raider attacked them."

"A Raider. He seems a bit far from home."

"He was dressed like a bounty hunter, I mean he had the firepower for one."

"Probably, it's good to see you Rex. Stay safe."

"You too Titan."

"And Rex." I smirked, "You're a terrible liar."

"You know me too well," I chuckled.

"You've been here too many times."

"Yeah…" I flexed my shoulder and put my hat on, stuffing my hands in my pockets I started my long walk home in the rain. "It just had to rain." I said to myself, looking up.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Lord Vader, a small unit of Clones were murdered today by a Tusken Raider."

'Where?"

"Coruscant."

"Coruscant?"

"Yes my lord."

"Why was he there?"

"He was a bounty hunter, his target was one of our spies we sent there to monitor the city."

"There is a disturbance in the force, I can feel it, but it is very familiar." he turned to look into the vast emptiness of space and took a deep breath. "Get me my best Clones Commanders and Captains. I want them to find the issue in the Force."

"It will be done."

"Rex…" he spoke in a barely audible voice, across the galaxy, a dead man's eyes shot open in fear.

OoOoOoOoOoO

**Author's Note : The reason I am writing this is because my close comrade, who will remain nameless, inspired me to do it. I will have MANY author and fan created characters. If you would like to submit one, just PM me and give me a description; name, species, skills, weapons, colors; and I will find a slot to put them in. Also if I have made any mistakes that I haven't realized PM me. I will hopefully update this as often as possible and use your ideas and my ideas to the greater good of the story.**

**-Pirosparduc**


	3. Unexpected Guests

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

"**Welcome to hell."**

"**Welcome…we've been here before ain't we boys?"**

"**Hell yeah…sir."**

**- CT-7567 to the 501****st**

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

"No. How did he find me so fast? Or realize it was me?"

"Calm down Rex…I don't think Ana…Vader could have found you so quickly. He's not as powerful as he thinks he is."

"Ahsoka…How can you be so sure?"

"I've survived this hell haven't I?"

"Yes. But…"

"No buts Rex. Stay calm and we'll meet up later, understood soldier."

"Yes ma'am." I nodded and turned off the communicator. "Ah hell." I slumped into my seat and I could only guess Ahsoka was doing the same. I stood up and walked quietly over to my fridge. As I opened it, I heard the click of a lock pick, I reached under the counter and grabbed my DC-17, "Storm Troopers aren't quiet." I raised the blaster and walked slowly around my couch. I heard an obvious male voice and then my door burst open. I locked my sights on a male figure, the who obviously broke open my door, a medium blonde remained crouched with a now broken lock-pick in her hands.

"Discreet. Do you know what that means?"

"Not that I'd give a damn. You Rex?" he casually strode into MY house and looked into the fridge, my blaster still pointed at him. The young woman groaned, brushed off her knees and stood up.

"Damn it Storm. Will you…never mind." she looked me over, I had just realized that I was shirtless in sleeping pants. "You're Rex…" she looked me over again, "Not much, expected you to be taller…and scarier." she entered the house, shut my door and plopped down on my couch, the Storm-character followed suit and did the same on the opposite couch.

"Nice place…for a clone. Hey Alava it does seem quite…what's the word…cozy."

"It's borrowed."

"Really now? Hmmm…needs something more." he stood up and I raised the blaster again, he put his hands up, "Not hostile."

"The blasters don't really help support that."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." he grabbed my table and dragged it over between the couches and shoved everything off of it. He sat back down and put his feet up. "Better."

"Are you comfortable? Because I'm not, I don't know WHO you are. WHY you're here. WHAT you're doing. And…and…"

"Whatever. We may look like Death Watch…" he smirked slightly.

"Slightly."

"But we're the last ones."

"What?"

"Oh you didn't hear? Yeah," the male sat up straight and looked at me. "Yes. Mandalore is gone. Destroyed. Kapeesh?"

"By who…the Empire?"

"Ding ding ding…we've got a genius on our hands…yes dumb shit…the Empire. Who else?" he waved his hands in the air and rolled his eyes.

"I don't know. Yourselves?" the woman looked troubled.

"We aren't as barbaric as we seem."

"I beg to differ." I turned around quickly and raised my blaster to yet ANOTHER person in my house. She was in black robes and had a viroblade in her hand. "Name's Lexa…I'd like to help."

**OoOoOoOoO**

**Author's Note : I'd like to thank a few of my readers for their great character ideas and motivation to continue writing;**

**Jedi-TARDIS-Chick101 : for the creation of Lexa**

**And**

**Meister der Zeit : For the creation of Storm and Alava**

**What is next? Where is Ahsoka? How does Vader know?**

**OoOoOoOoO**


	4. Planning

**OoOoOoOoO**

**Author's Note: I have several other characters coming into this story along the way, mostly O/C, but some not. Familiar faces and some new ones. If you'd like to submit one, PM me and always Read and Review.**

**OoOoOoOoO**

"So you're all telling me, you're going to help me and the small group of rebelled Clones fight the Empire?"

"Pretty much." Lexa turned to me, "Don't you have Jedi help?"

"Very few…Ahsoka Tano and a few others."

"Okay. Where's this Ahoka?"

"Ahsoka. AHsoka. Get it?"

"Sheesh…think I struck a nerve." Storm turned and held up his hands

"Anyway. Ahsoka is on a Republic ship attempting to find alliances across the galaxy."

"Well that's something that could be helpful. The attack on the Jedi temple. Weren't you there?" Lexa looked at me and then sheathed her viroblade.

"No. I was with CC-2224..."

"Who?" Alava looked at me with confusion.

"Commander Cody."

"How did you know him?"

"He's the scumbag that killed my daughter. Mercilessly, point-blank. It was after the whole Jedi execution."

"When they attacked?"

"Yes. It happened four months ago, on Mandalore. They attacked our village in the night and my daughter was a Padawan. Three years old, never did a thing in her life that was bad…I wanted to kill that…that bastard and watch him suffer. He killed my wife too. I was forced into a transport by our leader. He died in my arms after being shot in the back. I've been seeking vengeance ever since. So…count me in, I'm wanting to rip the Empire a new ass." he stuck his arm out. His good eye filled with hatred.

"Me too." Lexa put her hand in.

"Same here." Alava did the same.

"Well you can sure as hell count me in." I put my hand in and looked Storm in the eyes, well eye. His pure black eye haunted me.

"So how are we going to do this?" Alava asked and looked me in the face, I smiled and grabbed Storm's helmet, tossing it to him. "We're going to make a call." I flipped my holographic-communicator in my hand and turned. "And, we're going to win."

**OoOoOoOoO**

**Cliffhangers…damn them. Better you than me. Hahahahahah! Anyway, so the plan is set, they're going to go screw with the Empire…good luck.**

**OoOoOoOoO**


End file.
